1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio apparatus and a method of generating an audio signal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Since 1990s, digital sound sources such as MP3 have come into wide use, and thus people can more easily experience music. Recently, due to the spread of smart phones and portable players, more people can listen to MP3 music. An MP3 method enables music to be listened to with lower data rate by effectively compressing music. However, more compression causes more quantizing errors. The quantizing errors are the cause of generating harsh noises to the ear during play. Thus, if people listen to MP3 music with earphones or headphones or listen to MP3 music in a car or living room for a long time, it can increase listening fatigue. Furthermore, the MP3 music may not exactly deliver the sense of space or natural sound of an original recording environment.